HyperLeague
by LINK 2000
Summary: The sequal to PowerLeague (althought you don't have to read it) A new league arrives with a new set of rules!


Hi again! This is my third fanfic (My first was MegaLeague, my second was PowerLeague). If you can, review it, I love comments and they say how well I'm doing and if I should change my style of writing. Also, many people have noticed that many of the main characters in my 'League' series are based on users of Fanfiction.net. Like me (Link 2000 – I'm Link in this) Apocalypse, and Charles 'Rocketboy' Reilly. If you would like to feature in any future fanfics, just say so in the review section, also tell me any Pokemon you might want to use (Perhaps your game boy squad, like me), don't worry, you will be included. These stories are quite long, but I hate to break them up into chapters, perhaps you should download it. Here we go…

# HyperLeague

By Link 2000

Crackle! Ash Ketchum's Pikachu's electric cheeks sizzled with electricity the power of five thousand volts. It looked up at the Fearow that was circling. Ash smiled, electric Pokemon were strong against flying Pokemon. The trainer of the Fearow called himself 'The Gym Leader', he was unimpressed by Ash's Golden cup of the PowerLeague, he said that it was a wimp's tournament and even then, Ash was lucky. They both seemed confident of winning, Ash was sure that he'd never lose this one.

"Pikachu!" He called, "Thundershock, now!" Pikachu's cheeks crackled more than ever and a large burst of electricity flowed from the custard-coloured mouse's body.

"Hard!" Laughed the man, "You think you can take out 'Black Talon' – That's what I call my Faeroe, with _that_ puny amount of zapping power? Well, Ash, you're in for a big surpri… Uhh?"

TZZAPP! The electricity sizzled around the Fearow. The giant bird started glowing a kind of yellow. And Ash could've swore that he'd seen the thing's skeleton, he winced, he knew how it felt. How many times had he grabbed his pokemon's tail, only to be fried by an incredibly large amount of amps, volts, and altogether an unpleasant amount of electricity. With one final squawk, the Fearow plummeted to the ground.

"Not bad, not bad." Said the man, but he was still confident. "Fearow, return." He drew back his fearow, then he smiled, "Go, Hypno!" He threw his Pokeball, Ash swallowed.

'What the hell is a Hypno?' He asked himself.

'Dunno.' His other thought replied.

'Well, we'll have to see then.' Said one half of his thoughts.

'Duuur?' His thought replied once more. Ash shook his head hard. Why was his brain having conversations. He took his attention back to the match, the Pokeball opened, and the Pokemon that burst out was unlike any Ash had seen before.

He couldn't see it's mouth, but the Pokemon sort of resembled a giant monkey. It had a large white mane, and it was holding and swinging one of those pendulums that hypnotists used, the most piercing thing, however, were it's large, mysterious eyes. Ash immediately got the impression that the Pokemon specialized in hypnosis. He got out his Pokedex and flicked it open.

_Hypno_ Tooted his helper_ a hypnosis Pokemon. Hypno is the evolved form of Drowzee. Hypno is a psychic Pokemon of great power, it specializes in hypnosis and, like Drowzee, gets it's main energy from the dreams of others. It hypnotizes using it's loud voice, large eyes, and pendulum, it is thought to be second only to Alakazam in it's Psychic powers._

"Finished yet?" Smiled the man. "Ready to lose?"

"Don't be so sure!" Grinned Ash, "Pikachu, get it!"

"Piiii!" Growled Pikachu.

"Psywave, now!" Shouted the man.

"Hyyyp-no!" Said his Hypno in a very drawling and echoey voice that almost made Ash feel sleepy. Suddenly, a large ring of purple Psychic energy burst out from the thing's lowered head.

"Pikachu, ThunderWave, now!" Shouted Ash. Pikachu also made a large wave, this time, however, made of crackling electricity. The two waves hit, mixed, reacted and went off in a large explosion.

"Barrier." Shouted the man.

"The Hypno closed it's eyes, and, suddenly, the blast of the explosion was stopped by some invisible shield that seemed to just appear around the Hypno, protecting it, Pikachu, however, didn't have this luxury, and the blast blew it of it's feet and Pikachu flew back a few metres.

"Hang in there, Pikachu!" Yelled Ash. "Now it's time to give it your thunderbolt!"

"Pikaa!" Yelled Pikachu, jumping forward. "Piiikaaachuuu!" Two massive bolts of lightning blasted their way out of those cute little red cheeks.

"Haha!" Laughed the man, "Barrier again Hypno!" Once again the invisible wall jumped up. Invisible and totally impenetrable, right?

The electricity simply blasted through it. Frying the Hypno to a crisp.

"NO! Hypno, return!" Shouted the man. He held out his pokeball and returned the psychic Pokemon with a shocked look on his face. Ash smiled.

A few minutes later, the two trainers shook hands. Ash winced as he heard his fingers click under the pressure of the crushing handshake of the trainer that was even taller than Lt. Surge.

"Nice game Ash." He smiled.

"Th..Thanks…" Squeaked Ash behind gritted teeth.

"Now I see that the PowerLeague cup that you own actually means something." He continued.

"Ye… Yeah."

"However, the tournament was worthless…"

"Hey, you take that back!" Yelled Ash.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Smiled the man, "I said that the PowerLeague was totally worthless compared to the HyperLeague."

Ash gasped, "The HyperLeague?"

"Yeah." Continued the trainer, "A league that only eight people participate in; The first eight trainers that beat the Gym Leader first, a Gym Leader who is known throughout the land as an incredibly skilled Pokemon trainer."

"Really?" Gasped Ash, "I mean… how many have beaten him so far?"

"All eight." Said the man, then he grinned. "Although hundreds tried."

"Then why did you tell me about it then?" Asked Ash, "If all eight trainers have already beaten the Gym Leader."

"Erm… _I'm _the Gym Leader." Smiled the man, "You were trainer eight."

"But… This isn't a Gym!" Stuttered Ash.

"Hmm." Said the man, rubbing his chin, "A good trainer, but not too bright, perhaps you should look above you."

Ash looked up, and gasped, there was a big sign above him, that read: **_HyperLeague open field Gym._**

"Ah." Said Ash. He suddenly felt very stupid. "Um, where's it held, the tournament, I mean."

"In the HyperLeague stadium, really close by." Answered the man.

Ash looked from side to side, behind him, in front of him. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"where then? There's no stadium close by."

"Defiantly not too bright." Sighed the Gym Leader. "Perhaps looking over that hill over there might help."

Panting, Ash, and his friends, Misty and Brock climbed the steep hill, finally they made it to the top, they looked over and gasped.

How could they've mist it? Just down the hill stood an incredible stadium, a stadium unlike any that they'd seen before, it stood taller than the Empire State Building, it was painted, or, as Ash strongly suspected, made of pure gold. It had a closed roof, so rain wouldn't delay or even stop a match. Ash could see large crowds of people swarming into the stadium in the distance. The stadium of the HyperLeague was like a scene from a dream. Ash smiled, if he would be competing in that Stadium soon, winning would be an even greater achievement than the PowerLeague or even the MegaLeague. But one of the things that he was looking forwards to most was getting to the hotel of the HyperLeague and…

"Wait!" Shouted Ash, "Where's the hotel?" He looked sideways in a stupid fashion again, he looked behind him and saw the Gym Leader climbing quickly up the hill.

"Hey, you!" Ash called, "Where's the hotel? I've been had!"

"Ash is making a fool of himself!" Sighed Misty.

"_Pika _(As usual, then)_? _" Groaned Pikachu.

"Chill out!" Said the Gym Leader, "Once again, you prove to be completely stupid! The stadium is really large, can't you see that the hotel is _inside_ the stadium!"

"Wow." Whispered Ash, turning once more to take a look at the mighty stadium of the HyperLeague. "It sure is huge."

"Yeah." Said Misty and Brock, in wonder.

"_Chaaa_ (You got it)_!" _Sighed Pikachu.

"Uh-huh, the world's largest, and tallest structure, so far. Magnificent." Smiled the Gym Leader, "So this is where I say goodbye and good luck Ash, you did well, and, with a bit of work, you might be able to beat that small guy with the Omastar that utterly creamed me."

"Aw no!" Groaned Ash, "Not Link again?"

"Afraid so!" Sighed the man, "Good trainer though, deserves to win, he's the favourite for the competition."

"Well, he just would be!" Muttered Ash.

"C'mon Ash," Smiled Misty,patting him on the shoulder. "You beat him once!"

"It was too close." Groaned Ash, "And, don't forget, he completely mauled him in the MegaLeague final."

The trio (and Pikachu) soon said goodbye to the Gym Leader and moved through the building crowds floating into the mighty stadium of the HyperLeague. They soon found an entrance through the crowd into the hotel area of the Stadium.

inside, the hotel lobby was sparkling clean, a young, smart man with neatly brushed hair and a suit and tie stood straight behind the front desk.

"Um… excuse me?" Mumbled Ash.

"Ahh… welcome the stadium of the HyperLeague, young sir. I hope that you've made a reservation six months in advance, because it's gonna be one great tournament coming up, you looking forward to seeing it?" Smiled the man.

"Er… I'm _competing_ in it." Said Ash.

"You know, you're the fifteenth person who's claimed to be competing today." Sighed the man, "But, if you insist, prove it, show me your Hyperbadge."

"Hyperbadge?" Groaned Ash. "But… but…"

"Er-hem!" Shouted Misty, "Ash, at least someone's organised, the Gym Leader wisely thought that you'd forget it, or drop it, or lose it, or something like that, so he gave it to me for safekeeping." And with that, she produced a sparkling solid gold badge, one that was in the shape of a star and a bolt of lightning.

"Wow." Said Brock, "Look's cool."

"Yeah." Said Ash, then he grabbed it, "Sir, here is my Hyperbadge!"

"Hmm. Looks in order. Name?"

"Ash Ketchum, from… from Pallet town."

"Right." Said the man, chewing his pen, "Um, spelt A-S-H 

K-E-T-C-H-U-M? From the town of Pallet? P-A-L-L-E-T?"

"Yes!" Smiled Ash.

"Good, you and your friends will have rooms 2652, 2653, and trainer room 2660."

"Ah." Mumbled Ash.

"I know." Smiled the man, "It is complicated, it is easy to get lost here, very easy, your rooms are at least eight miles walk if you use the stairs, umm, two if you take the lift, it's a problem, but to ensure that you don't get lost, we have organised a guide for you, it's the biggest structure in the world, you know."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Um… Hummm." Mumbled the man, looking at some paper and chewing his pen. "Yeah… Jones! In here now!"

Ash suddenly heard a voice that he recognised; "Ya, ya, you got it, mister DeLuxo, sir, ohhhh yes!" Then, suddenly, a curtain was drawn back and in stepped Ash's friend: The tiny old man named Jake Jones, he had guided Ash all through the MegaLeague and the PowerLeague.

"Erm… yes." Said the man, who's name Ash now presumed to be Mr DeLuxo. "Jones, could you please take Mr Ash Ketchum and his two friends to rooms 2652, 2653, and 2660, Ash gets number 2660, as he's competing in the HyperLeague.

"Ahh… could it be?" SqueakedJake, "Mr Keeetchum, and Miss Misty and Mr Brock too! Ahh, once again, you've got into one of the great successes of the Pokemon League, this time, the HyperLeague, ahh, such a glorious trainer."

"Yeah, hi Jake." Grinned Ash. "Umm, I hear that there's a two mile walk ahead of us, maybe we should start?"

"Ahh, you got it Mr Keeetchum!"

Ding! The lift reached floor 100, Ash gasped, at last. The highest floor of the stadium. The four people (and the Pokemon) all stepped out.

"Ahh… Let's seeee." Mumbled Jake, looking at a map, then carried on mumbling. Ash could make out "Floor 100… 2660… 2.3 miles… Not too near the hooligans… I wonder… Tuesday… Glad to be home… North-North-East. Misty and Brock… Computer games… Nintendo… hmm…"

Ash stopped listening. Jake was a nice guy but he often started to ramble on a bit. Suddenly, Jake quickly whipped Ash's Pokedex out of his pocket and franticly typed in some information.

"Hey! What's going on?" Asked Ash. Jake turned to him.

"Ahh… Mr Keeetchum, I have just added some vital information into your Pokedeeeex. You see, the HyperLeague rules are veeeery different from the rules of normal tournaments, I have installed the rules into the Pokedex database. Ahh… rooms 2652, 2653, and 2660, right now, good day!" And with that he scampered off. Ash gasped, he'd hardly realised that they were walking as Jake spoke. He went on for around half an hour, and by the time he stopped, they were there.

"Strange, huh?" Grinned doors slam, the doors of rooms 2652 and 2653. He smiled, he needed to rest as well, he walked into his room shut the door behind him, locked it, and flopped down on his bed. He whipped out his Pokedex, and pressed the tournament options, he saw a new title named HyperLeague. He selected it, then selected 'rules'.

The rules of the HyperLeague are different from those of most other Leagues. Each trainer chooses six Pokemon to all fight an opposing six in an extended arena. The trainer who has his six Pokemon knocked out is the loser. The moves Fly, Sky attack and dig are not to be used, and flyers can fly no higher than forty feet. The HyperLeague rules provide the trainers with valuable new experience. The official HyperLeague tournament has three rounds, as there are just eight elite trainers competing.

"Wow." Whispered Ash, as he clicked his helper shut, it would be interesting, that was for sure. He suddenly noticed a PC in the corner of the room, it read 'Internet compatable.' He turned it on and an internet connected screen flicked up. He typed in [http://www.PokemonLeague.com/HyperLeague/competitors/index][1]

Note: This is not a real link.

Ash smiled, he'd seen the address on the back of a can of Poke-pop (his favaroite drink) that he'd bought in a machine that was conveniatly in the lift. A screen flashed up, it read 'competitors, in order of the beating of the Gym Leader: 1. Link(Thames Ditton)2. Apocalypse(Surbiton)3. Charles 'rocketboy' Riley(LoserTown)

4. The KILL machine(DeathTown)5. Bang bang KA BOOM (Explosion city)6. Edge(PointTown)7. Assassin2000(StealthVille)8. Ash Ketchum(Pallet Town).

Ash frowned as he read these, he knew only too well that Link, Apocalypse, and Charles 'Rocketboy' Riley were hard and strong trainers, as they were his latest rivals, they had competed in the Indigo League, as well as the MegaLeague and PowerLeague. He clicked on Charles 'Rocketboy' Riley. A large line of information read:

_Charles 'Rocketboy' Riley, experienced trainer from a town with the unfortunate name of losertown. In the record, he has proved to be dangerous, getting into the semi-finals of the Indigo League, getting into the quarter-finals of the MegaLeague, and the finals of the PowerLeague. There is also word flying around that Riley has notorious links with the Pokemon gangster organisation Team Rocket, although he has so far not attempted to steal any Pokemon._

Ash clicked the 'back' button, 'Rocketboy?' he asked himself, 'That _can't_ be true, can it?'

He suddenly looked at the time, 11:24, he yawned, it was late, he thought that he should go to sleep, his first challenge was tommorow, he was in the second game. He tooked Pikachu off his hat, threw his now finished can of poke-pop into the bin, yawned again, and went to sleep.

The next day, Ash awoke early. He woke Pikachu, and began the long walk back to the lobby.

45 minutes later, the lift dinged and the sign 'G' flashed up, the door opened and they walked out. To his surprise, people were there, there were seven other boys and girls around his age, according to Ash, they were the other HyperLeague competitors, as he noticed, Link, his best friend Apocalypse, and Charles 'Rocketboy' Riley. He also saw Jake speaking (with his head just above the counter) to Mr DeLuxo. Jake suddenly noticed him.

"Heeeeya! Mr Keeeetchum! Piiikachuu! Ahhh!"

"Yeah, hi again Jake." Smiled Ash.

"Pi (Yo)!" Said Pikachu.

Suddenly Link noticed them, he pointed Ash out to Apocalypse, and they both strutted over.

"All right Ash?" Smiled Link.

"Yeah… hi." Said Apocalypse.

"Uhh… hi there." Said Ash, trying to look friendly.

"Chu chu! Pika pi! (Yeah, yeah, whatever)" Murmered Piakchu.

Link looked out of the window of the stadium, at the crowds pouring into the stadium. It was a bright sunny day. He smiled. "Good day for it."

"Mmm. For what?" Asked Ash.

"For winning." Smiled Link, he suddenly nodded at a boy across the room, "You see him? That's Assassin2000. What does he know about battles? I'll have him. Anyway, you might have it easy too.You're facing a girl this time." Link pointed to a girl talking to Assassin2000. "Edge, she's called, this is her first league. Inexperienced."

"Well, to these rules, we're all inexperienced." Smiled Ash. Link waved it aside.

"No. I mean in front of a crowd, anyway, I'm not inexperienced at these rules."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Oh." Said Ash. "So you've tried them before?"

"Yeah, ages ago." Said Link. Suddenly, a loudspeaker was switched on and a loud voice rang around the lobby.

_Could the competitors Link and Assassin2000 please make their way to the arena in the inner stadium please, select your six pokemon now, the game starts in fifteen minutes._

_ _

"Wow! Shouted Link, "So soon? Oh man! I've gotta select my squad really fast!" And with that, he sprinted over to a PC in the corner of the room. He switched it on. Ash gasped, Link must have loads of Pokemon if they were all stored in the accounts of the Pokemon League. Link typed in his user name: Link_2000, and then his password, all Ash could see was ********. Suddenly, a huge list of pokemon appered on the screen, Ash walked up. So many, as Link cycled down, Ash could've sworn he saw Dragonite.

Ash walked up to him, "What are you gonna chose? I guess Omastar goes first?"

"You got it." Said Link, staring at the screen, "As well as Golduck, Clefable, Vileplume, Muk, and Kingler."

"Hey, I've got a Muk! And a Kingler!" Shouted Ash.

Link swirled round. "Ash, I've got 146 types of Pokemon."

"Wow." Whispered Ash. Suddenly, Link stood up. "I'm off then, see ya!" And with that, he hurtled through the door that Assassin2000 had just taken.

An hour later, Ash gasped as he saw the digital score sheet avove the Stadium. It was the end of the match. Assassin2000 had knocked out Link's Vileplume – Leafcutter. Link had utterly thumped all six of Assassin2000's pokemon into the dirt.His Omastar had been a brilliant as always, Link looked set to win. 

It was time for Ash's match. He had dropped Charizard from his squad, he was too unreliable. Edge seemed experienced, but Ash was prepared to do what it took to win.

Ash stepped onto the arena floor to the cheers of the crowd. He saw edge step onto the arena on the other side, she looked confident. The referee stepped up.

_Trainers, go!_

"All right!" Growled Ash, "Go Muk, Kingler, Pidgeotto, Squirtle, bulbasaur, Pikachu!"

"Muuk (Let's do it)!" "Kon-KING (Yeah)!" "Pidooo (All right)!" "Squirtle (This is gonna be cool)!" "Bulba (you got it)!" "Piiii (Let's go)!"

"You seem confident." Smiled Edge, "But can you beat my lot? Exeggutor, Nidoqueen, Arbok, Electrode, Ninetales, Starmie, GO!"

"Hmm. Said Ash, "Fully evolved eh? Bulbasaur, razor leaf! Muk, sludge! Kingler, Squirtle, water gun! Pidgeotto, quick attack! Pikachu, ThunderBolt, now!"

The power of Ash's pokemon was so quick and so powerful, that the arbok NidoQueen, and Electrode were blown off their feet (Or scales, or round bit that electrodes seem to have).

"No!" Shouted Edge. "Exeggutor, egg bomb! Ninetales, flamethrower! Starmie, Hydro pump!"

The power the exploding eggs, fire, and highly pressurised water utterly smashed down Pidgeotto and Muk. Ash winced as he returned them, that really looked painful. He decided to turn tactical using element types.

"Pikachu, Bulbasaur! See that Starmie? Thunderbolt and Vine whip! Squirtle, Kingler, Water gun on that ninetales."

In just a few seconds, Edge's squad was down to just one member: An Exeggutor.

"Psychic, now!" Shouted Edge.

"Tooor!" Shouted the walking tree, suddenly, Bulbasaur was levitated into the air. Thrown around a bit, then slammed on the ground.

"Bulbasaur, no!" Shouted Ash, "Return!" He groaned, he was down to half strength. Then he had an idea.

"Kingler, Squirtle, combine your water guns with pikachu's electricity power!"

Within five seconds, a burst of water with electricity sizzling around it went hurtling towards the exeggutor. There was an explosion and the coconut Pokemon went flying backwards, slamming against the wall of the arena.

"NO! Shouted Edge! Arrrrr… Return Exeggutor!" And with that, Ash had won his first HyperLeague battle. He cheered, jumped, then span around and did his usual victory sign. Pikachu did likewise.

_"Pi-pikachu _(We are the champiiions)_!"_

__

Two days later

Ash jumped out of bed and put his famous cap on. Today was his big day – The final battle of the HyperLeague. He had won the first round decicevly against Edge, He thumped 

Bang Bang KA-BOOM (Who creamed Charles 'Rocketboy' Riley. Who ran off saying something about 'his associates'), so he was in the final, against… against…

His heart sank. Against Link. Link had utterly smashed his best friend Apocalypse, and had most of the crowd on his side. Ash groaned, picked up Pikachu, and walked down the corridor.

At the lobby, all was quiet, the only other person there was Link… And his best Pokemon, the prehistoric Omastar. As Ash entered, Link looked up and smiled.

"Hi Ash, this is your third final in a row, feeling lucky?"

"Yeah… I guess." Said Ash, then he smiled. "Yeah! I am!"

"Cool!" Smiled Link, "Let's go!"

The stadium was packed. There were banners hanging from the stands that read: 'Rise from the ASHes' 'C'mon, let's find the missing Link.' 'King Ketchum? It's possible' and 'Lez go Link, turn 'em into tomato Ketchum!'

The two boys stepped into the centre, and, with solem faces, shook hands, then they got to their positions, all eyes were on the referee. He raised his flag, opened his mouth, and…

BOOM! A large explosion shook the whole stadium. The rook was literally blown away and a balloon descended into the stadium.

'No' Ash thought, 'No, not now please.' Then he groaned, unfortunately, it was.

_Prepare for trouble!_

_Make that double!_

_To protect the world from devestation!_

_To unite all people within our nation!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth! That's right!_

_ _

"Hey you!" Shouted Ash, "There's a final going on here! Push off!"

"What?" Snarled Jessie, "I'll show you, you evil little twerp!"

"Step aside, you two!" Growled a voice behind them.

"Shut up rookie!" Yelled James, "Just because you were knocked out in the first round doesn't mean you have to be the Boss!"

Ash gasped, could it be… The figure emerged.

"RocketBoy!" Snarled Link. "You little scum bag! You aren't gonna stop the final from running!"

"Shut up Link!" Shouted Charles 'Rocketboy' Riley! "Give me Omastar and Pikachu and we'll go!"

"What?" Growled Link, "His Pikachu and my… My Omastar? Dream on!"

"Fine." Smiled Rocketboy, "Go Brainwave!" He threw a Pokeball and out came an Alakazam.

"Brainwave, haul it up with Psychic." Smiled Rocketboy.

"Alakazzzzam!" The Alakazam closed it's eyes and Pikachu started flying up towards the large balloon.

"Pikachu!" Shouted Ash.

_"Chaaaa _(Yeaaargh)_!" _Screamed Pikachu.

"Leave this to me!" Smiled Ash, "Go Omastar!"

"OMASTAR!" Screamed Omastar.

"Omastar, Hydro Pump, now, make a hole in that balloon!"

"STAR!" Omastar jumped ten feet into the air, span around quicker than the wheel of a car at 150mph. It suddeny stopped and sent a beam of water, larger, faster, and more powerful than an angry Blastiose.

"Ha!" Laughed Jessie, "Sorry to the twerp twins, this balloon has been made of hardened rubber, you won't be able to get through it, it's also waterproof!"

"Hmmmm!" Said Link, rubbing his chin.

The water went through it as if it wasn't there.

The balloon went hopelessly out of control, and spireled around until it was out of site. Ash could hear the faint sound _Looks like team Rocket's blasting off again!_

Ash laughed, then he choked, and a look of horror pass over his face.

"PIKACHU!" He yelled.

"Hey, not so loud." Groaned Link, "I'll get him back. Go Glide!" He threw a green Pokeball that had the letter G on it. Then it opened. Ash jumped back – An Aerodactyl!

"Glide!" Shouted Link, "Go and find us a cute small chubby custard coloured mouse with bright red cheeks fling around in a balloon with a team of Pokemon gangsters."

The Aerodactyl zoomed off, returning minutes later with a dazed looking Pikachu on it's back.

"Good work Glide." Smiled Ash. "Return!" He pulled it back. Pikachu flumped on the floor.

"Pikachu!" Shouted Ash. He picked it up and hugged it.

_"Pika, Pikachu, chu chu chaaaaa._ (Wibble, it was huge! Huge, I tell you! I great big grey bird with evil eyes tried to eat me, am I dead)_?"_

__"Great!" Smiled Link, rubbing his hands in anticipation, now to get on with the mat… uhh?"

He looked at a sign on the digital screen above him.

"Eeep." Said Link weakly. The sign read:

_We are sorry to inform you that the HyperLeague final must be cancelled due to roof repaires, we thank you for your time. Good day._

"Blaargh? Yabba yabba yoo?" Mumbled Link, "It's not possible, I go to all this trouble and this happens. I ask you!"

And with that, Link turned tail and walked silently out of the arena, away from the still packed crowds, to his hotel room, and sulk.

The end

   [1]: http://www.pokemonleague.com/HyperLeague/competitors/index



End file.
